John Ostrum (Earth-50701)
| Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Various implants covering his chest, arms, shoulders, back, and head | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Johnny Ostrum came of age in South Carolina in the late 1950s. Ohm's family was so poor they could not even afford electricity. Bitter and ashamed of his lower class roots, Johnny had an instant distrust for others. A true loner and rebel, he could barely contain his rage and was constantly on the lookout for trouble. He spent his life running afoul of the law - finally crossing the line from petty criminal to murderer at the age of 24. During a brutal bar room brawl two men died and two police officers were sent to the hospital. Johnny was found on the scene intoxicated and unconscious as a result he was tossed in jail and a guilty verdict was quickly established. Johnny stubbornly claimed his innocence but was never believed. Johnny was labeled a threat to society with no remorse for his hideous crime - and sentenced to death by electrocution. Johnny's day of execution was of no major interest to the media, but when the execution went awry, the media took a major interest. Johnny had taken the full brunt of the chair -- twice -- and yet he had survived. Just before the third attempt, lightning struck the facility and the power shortage stopped the execution in its tracks. Unconscious, with severe electrical burn across his body, Johnny was still breathing. But before the authorities could reschedule his execution, the state legislature banned the death penalty. Johnny's sentence was commuted to life in prison and he was soon forgotten within the many inmates in jail. Decades later, one of the policemen involved in Johnny's case confessed to the murders on his deathbed. But nothing could bring back Johnny's will to live. At this point, Niles Van Roekel's recruiters took an interest in him. Soon after, the prison released a statement to the press - Johnny Ohm had hung himself in his cell. In reality however, Van Roekel's agents had arranged delivery of Ohm to an alien facility. Focusing on Ohm's high tolerance for extreme electrical current, the scientists explored ways for the charge to be utilized offensively. Along with Ohm's penchant for violence and emotional neutrality -- he adapted easily to combat and strategy training. The man had found his natural calling -- Johnny Ohm, Electric Warrior. During the alien invasion, he came into conflict with Daredevil, who bested him. Later, he fought and bested Spider-Man on the roof of the Daily Bugle. | Powers = Electrokinesis: Because of his implants, Johnny can pull electricity out of the air. He can also create short magnetic fields that allow him to pull a relatively small metal object, such as a barrel or a metal 2X4. Johnny Ohm can also shoot powerful electric blasts as well. Furthermore, he can temporarily levitate, or fly, by pushing the electricity off the ground, pushing his body upward. Enhanced Strength: He can lift a 1 and half ton vehicle, which is just an example of his super strength. | Abilities = Having spent most of his life on the streets he has become knowledgeable on frugal living. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = Water probably interferes with him using his powers properly. Also his artificial flight is easily disrupted by messing with his electric fields. | Equipment = The implants lining his body. | Transportation = None | Weapons = None | Notes = * John "Johnny" Ohm is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. * Interestingly, he is the only character to not be described in the game manual. * The ohm is a unit of electrical impedance or electrical resistance. *Both his name "John Ostrum" and appearance are seemingly inspired by Doctor Manhattan, real name John Osterman, from Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons' "Watchmen" graphic novel. * During the imperfect invasion of New York, Johnny encountered and fought against Daredevil. He was beaten severely, but his loss was later avenged by Solara. He made amends to Van Roekel by beating Spider-Man in a fight on top of the Daily Bugle. }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Projection